beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlene McKenna
Charlene McKenna is the actress of Josie in the original BBC Series. Biography – Originally from Monaghan, Charlene’s previous theatre appearances include Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, A Slice of Saturday Night, The Little Shop of Horrors and Dancing at Lughnasa (Garage Theatre, Monaghan). Charlene appeared as Caroline, sister to Patrick ‘Kitten’ Brady played by Cillian Murphy in Breakfast on Pluto and went on to appear in the leading role of Jennifer in Pure Mule the hit TV mini-series written by Eugene O’Brien for RTE2/Accomplice Television. In theatre, Charlene appeared as Girleen Kelleher in Lonesome West directed by Mikel Murfi for the Lyric Theatre, Belfast and on national tour. She also appeared in The Eleventh Capital directed by Natalie Abrahami at the Royal Court Theatre Upstairs, London (Feb ’07). Her recent film credits include John Boorman’s A Tiger’s Tail, Brian Kirk’s Middletown and Niall Heery’s Small Engine Repair (Subotica Films). Charlene played Kirsty opposite Eddie Izzard, in a new TV mini-series Kitchen for Ecosse Films/Channel 5, directed by Kieron J. Walsh in 2006. Charlene appeared in award winning TV mini series Prosperity (Element/RTE) directed by Lenny Abrahamson in 2007 and as Mary in the feature film Dorothy Mills (a.k.a. Dorothy) directed by Agnes Merlet (Weinstein Company, which appeared at Cannes in 2008). She appeared as the Marchioness in The Old Curiosity Shop directed by Brian Percival for ITV. Charlene played the leading role of Annie in the new independent Irish feature Porcelain directed by Gavin Cleland. Charlene appeared in the leading role of Sarah in Danger High Voltage! a short film directed by Luke McManus which won Best Short at the Galway Film Fleadh, and was part of the official selection at the Cork and Cannes Film Festivals in 2008. Charlene appeared in the leading role of Karen in Whistleblower a two part drama for RTE 1 produced by Saffron Pictures directed by Dermot Boyd for which she was nominated for a Best Actress (Television) Award in the Irish Film and Television Awards 2009 and for which she was awarded the Golden Nymph for Best Actress at the 49th Monte Carlo Television Awards in 2009. Charlene appeared in the leading role of JoJo in the TV series RAW directed by Kieron J Walsh for Ecosse TV for RTE2, for which she won the Best Actress (Television) Award in the Irish Film and Television Awards 2009. She appeared as JoJo the second series of RAW on RTE1 for which she was nominated for an Irish Film and Television Award in 2010 and again in 2011. She appeared as Jojo again in season three of RAW on RTE1 to record viewing figures in 2011. Charlene played a leading role in Brian Percival’s independent feature A Boy Called Dad and appeared on The Fixer for ITV which aired in late 2009. Charlene recently appeared on Irish television in the critically acclaimed sequel to Pure Mule as her much loved leading character Jennifer in Pure Mule, The Last Weekend on RTE1 in Autumn 2009 for which she was nominated for a IFTA for Best Actress in 2009. She also appeared in the leading role of Eilish in Single Handed, Stolen Child directed by Antony Byrne for Touchpaper Films/RTE which aired on ITV 1 to almost 4 million viewers in the UK in August 2009. Charlene also appeared as a guest lead opposite Aidan Turner in the second season of the hit series Being Human on BBC3 and on Law and Order UK (ITV) as guest lead Rebecca Anderson in 2010. Most recently Charlene appeared in Episode Two of Sirens for Channel 4 and has recently completed filming a leading role in the feature film Jump directed by Kieron J Walsh. Later this summer Charlene will shoot the role of Lamia in series four of Merlin (BBC) and the guest lead of Shannon in season three of the BAFTA award winning series Misfits (C4). Category:BBC Cast Category:Being Human BBC Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Cast